Iseros Dynasty
The Iseros Dynasty is a rather small but still extremely powerful and dangerous known for it's rather unorthodox ways compared to other Necron dynasties. It is ruled by the known as Ramenna Iseros who was a leader of a Cryptek Covenant and would later aim to use the Biotransference on the people of the Imperium to bolster his dynasty's armies to conquer the galaxy and to claim their souls so he could transfer them to his people. Other than Ramenna himself he also have a few Necron Overlords under his command. These Overlords each manage large chunks of the Dynasty's forces and worlds. History Wars of Secession The Iseros Dynasty was a small yet very influential dynasty when the Necrons were still organic beings known as the Necrontyrs. Iseros was famous for its strong ties to different Covenants which allowed the dynasty to always have access to the newest technology within most fields of Necrontyr science. This made Iseros a very attractive ally for other dynasties to try and exploit. While it still had its enemies within the chaotic Necrontyr Empire it was able to endure these invasions into its territories and even managed to take a few worlds for itself. The Dynasty also faced another problem when the heir of the dynasty, Ramenna, left to become a Cryptek. His father was furious at his son but could do little about it since Ramenna had joined a powerful Cryptek Covenant, and so the Iseros Dynasty would stay without a heir for many years. War in Heaven The and his saw that the fighting between the many noble dynasties were tearing the Empire apart from the inside and so he declared war on the in the hopes of unifying the Necrontyr race against a common enemy. This proved to be a great success and the many dynasties united under the Silent King. The current Phaeron of Iseros at the time, Ramenna's father, gladly joined the war with his forces, hoping to claim more territory and power for his dynasty. The war with the Old Ones quickly proved to have been a horrible mistake. The Necrontyr were quickly loosing ground to the technologically superior Old Ones and their vassal races. The Iseros Dynasty was nearly destroyed by the time the Necrontyr entered the . It was during these wars that the Iseros' Phaeron died in battle and it was left leaderless. The dynasty was about to imploded in on itself from internal strife over its throne. Some people loyal to the original family searched for Ramenna so he could claim the throne and unify the Dynasty. They found Ramenna as the head of a powerful Cryptek Covenant and begged him to return to his dynasty and restore order. Ramenna first laughed their attempts off as a scheme from his father to get him back but when they told him of his father's death he saw the opportunity to gain more power if he would be able to combine both his dynasty and the Covenant he ruled. Ramenna would leave his covenant and with his loyalists he managed to bring order to the shattered dynasty. When order had been restored within the dynasty, set Remenna and his troops out to claim the Covenant by force. Those Crypteks that refused to join the Iseros Dynasty was hunted down and killed while those who swore allegiances to Ramenna and his dynasty were spared and offered a position of power within his court. By hte time the Necrontyr discovered the Star Gods known as the , was the Iseros Dynasty one of the most influential when it came to technological advancements and knowledge. The Dynasty even contributed to the development and construction of the C'tans bodies. It didn't take long for the C'tan known as to convince the Silent King to agree to a deal where his people would gain the immortality they had sought after for so long. The Silent King trusted the C'tan and announced that all Necrontyr would go through the and the Iseros Dynasty was no exception. Little did he or any other Necrontyr know that they had just signed their own enslavement to the C'tan who feasted on the Necrontyrs' discarded flesh and souls. When every single Necrontyr had become a Necron as a result of the Biotransference the race was now in complete control of the Silent King and by extension the C'tan. With the Necrontyr race gone and the C'tan in control of their Necron slaves they started the anew. This time the Old Ones and their vassal races could not hold back the Necron tide and quickly the Necrons and their C'tan masters were besieging the last of the Old Ones' fortresses and most of their precious vassals had turned into cattle for slaughter to feed the C'tans' unending hunger for flesh and souls. It was during these horrible years that the Iseros Dynasty managed to claim large swatch of space which they fortified with constructing numerous strongholds on various worlds throughout what would later be known as the outer reaches of Segmentum Ultima and far beyond the touch of the Imperium of Man. The reason for the Iesros' great sucess in the war was due to their forces being under the command of the dreaded that is still feared to this day. The Void Dragon made the troops of Iseros nearly indestructible which allowed the dynasty to not only suffer minor losses throughout the entire war with the Old Ones and their vassal races but gain huge amounts of territory in the progress. Rebellion and the Great Sleep While the C'tan had focused on the Old Ones, the Silent King had plotted the Necron's rebellion to overthrow their evil masters. While He dared not rise against the Old Ones still existed he made preparations behind the C'tans' backs and Iseros were one of the few dynasties that helped develop the Tesseract Labyrinths that would later be used to capture the shards of the C'tans. While the rebellion against the C'tan was a sucess it left the galaxy in complete ruins and millions of Necrons had been destroyed in their rise against their godlike masters. Free from the C'tan's rule over the galaxy the Silent King knew that the Necrons had no strength left to stand against the Eldar that had risen in the Old' Ones' place. He therefore declared all the remaining dynasties to transform their worlds into tombs for the long slumber ahead of them. Before the entirety of the Iseros Dynasty went to sleep it took control of many Necrons that had survived the destruction of their own dynasties and added them to their own ranks. By the time the Great Sleep set in the Iseros dynasty commanded well over two hundred Tomb Worlds but as time past the many of these world that were within the boundaries of the Segmentum Ultima. Most of the worlds that were lost were from Eldar raids or cataclysmic events on the planet itself. Awakening The entirety of the dynasty was rudely awoken in 761.M41 when colonists from the newly settled imperial world known as Asteagar in imperial records accidentally mined too deep and intruded on the tombs below. Asteagar was the only Tomb World of the Iseros Dynasty to have survived within Segmentum Ultima and when miners accidentally dug into the tombs they send out a distress call to remaining world of the dynasty. The automated defense systems within the underground tombs of Asteagar of course dealt with the intruders as they had been instructed and slaughtered the miners to the last. A search party was sent to investigate but met the same fate. It was also at this time the planet's Lord had awoken and marched his legion up to the surface to deal with the humans. He destroyed all settlements and the planet and left none alive to tell the tale of what had happened. Back on Ramenna's own Crown World he awoke to the Lord's report of the inferior humans invasion into their territory. Having checked the status of his worlds he concluded that he would not rist exposure yet and instead ordered his subjects to lay low for now while the tomb worlds fully awoke from their long slumber. Battle for Craftworld Lioterona While it indeed laid low, Iseros didn't sit still for long. Ramenna was desperate for information of what was going on around him and so a few scout ships were sent out to gather data on the affairs and the stat of the sectors around his small empire. Iseros scouts quickly discovered that ork pirate fleets had taken residents near the Imperial borders and that a minor Eldar Craftworld had hidden itself nearby as well. The Iseros nobility did not take it lightly that both Eldars and orks were trespassing into their territory and wanted them dealt with at once. Ramenna, however, didn't believe that his current forces would be enough to take on both the Eldar and the orks. Instead he made sure to lure the ork fleets to the Eldar Craftworld of Lioterona. He also gathered the dynasty's Crypteks skilled in the art of Chronomancy to counter the Craftworld's future predicting Seer Council. For a long time the Eldar's were able to get away from the many ork fleets but in then end the Iseros Crypteks proved to be victorious in their game of cat and mouse. Lioterona made it's stand against the orks onslaught which they barely held back when the entirety of the Iseros fleet came down on both the the weakened orks and Eldars. The Necrons made short work of the remaining forces and took many Eldars captives for later interrogation while all the orks were purged. War with the Imperium After the Iseros dynasty had secured its territory it quickly began sending agents out to verify the information that it had twisted out of the poor Eldar prisoners who all met their ends either when they were no more of use or couldn't take the horrible experiments that the dynasty's Crypteks preformed on them. The agents soon returned with new of nearby human worlds and also that the massive Sautekh Dynasty was only a few hundred light years away. Not wanting to become anothe vassal for Sautekh, the Iseros Dynasty began expanding their military forces with additional constructs. But the constructs weren't enough for Ramenna. He wanted a larger army and fast. To do this, he turned Iseros' grace at the isolated imperial frontier worlds and a large conquest of these worlds began. The unprepared and sorely undefended human worlds quickly fell before the Iseros assault. Armed Forces Navy The Iseros Dynasty maintain an impressive navy for a Necron Dynasty its size. Commanding well over a hundred vessels divided into five fleets. The fleets are commanded by Sensekare, the Iseros' Master of the void. Empyrean-class Destructor ship The Empyrean-class Destructor ship was Ramenna's personal flagship and, as far as the Imperium knows, the only one of its class. The Empyrean was a massive warship that stretched almost 50 km in length and was heavily armed with plenty of every type of weapon that could be mounted on Necron ships. The Empyrean saw battle first during the Battle of Craftworld Lioterona, where it's many weapons systems tore through the many of the Ork and Eldar ships that still remained operational. It later spearheaded many of the assaults on the Imperial border worlds where its large complement of Necron troops engaged the Imperial forces on the ground while it's many wings of Night Scythes and Shrouds made sure that no one left the planets alive. Ground forces After the Iseros Dynasty awoke from its slumber it has tried to expand they forces. This was done by creating more Canoptek Wraiths and other Necron constructs usually employed by Necron forces. As such, the Iseros legions usually have more Canoptek Wraiths and Spyders and even the dreaded Tomb Sentinels and Stalkers. The Iseros Dynasty, however, didn't just bolster its forces with more constructs. The early conquests of isolated Imperial frontier worlds have given Iseros a huge population of humans that have come to view their new Necrons overlords with both awe and fear. Ramenna was quick to form a plan to turn the human populations into Necrons as well to bolster his armies. Using the Biotransference on the humans, he created the Iseros Pariahs and True Iseros Pariahs. True Pariahs The True Pariahs came from those humans that carried the Pariahs gene as well as any blanks that could be found within the human populations under Iseros' control. Unlike the "regular" Pariahs, the "true" Pariahs actually emit a field around them that either diminish or outright negates psychic abilities. Their mere presence can be disturbing and sickening for normal human beings while they can drive psykers to insanity or kill them outright. True Pariahs have been seen commanding the regular Pariahs from time to time and they even have a superior body compared to their cousins, making them tougher and stronger. Being created by sentient and free-willed Necrons instead of the C'tan, the True Pariahs keeps some of their past personality but a control command in their programming prevents them from disobeying orders given to them from their Necron masters. Like the regular Pariahs, the True Pariahs are armed with a downgraded Staffs of that also has an inbuilt Gauss Flayer. Pariahs The Pariahs are regular humans turned into necrons. Unlike the True Pariahs, the Pariahs doesn't emit an anti-psyker field. While they lack some of the qualities of the True Pariahs, the Pariahs make up for it in sheer numbers and unquestionable loyalty to their masters. Influence Notable individuals Ramenna Sensekare Horekhotep Simusnet Category:Necron Dynasties Category:Necrons